Ecliese's Story
by InsanityDeductions221B
Summary: Though all children are special, there are some that would be better off not so. She is one of these children. EDIT: Chapter 8 currently being re-written!
1. Prologue: New Life

_**Introduction**_

**Salutations, readers! :)**

** Well, this beast took me a long time (like, half a year) overall to finish, along with editing and all that. I put a lot of work into this, and in my opinion (and several of my friend's), it's pretty darn good.**

** I wrote it during school last year, when Echo Spectre and I were exchanging… pretty much everything about ourselves; I introduced her to the world of OCs. I showed her my newest (and only, at the time) OC, and she created one for herself.**

** Then she suggested we each write the 'story of our OC', or basically their backstory. Like, what their life was leading up to their years at Hogwarts (as our OCs were obviously Harry Potter OCs).**

** And, being the awesome person that she is, she had her OCs story to me before the week was over. When did I get mine to her? THREE MONTHS LATER, right before school ended.**

** ^^" I'm not even gonna go into that. But, in my defense, mine was over 3 times longer. So, thanks Echo; for nagging and encouraging me until this was finished.**

** This is probably a good time to mention that I edited this story, so tell me if you see any mistakes. I don't have a beta reader, save for myself.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights belong to JK Rowling, and (to some extent) Warner Bros. I am not, nor do I ever intend to make money off of this, or any of my other works.**

** I do however believe that I own my OC, and there'll be a character list in here that will show the OCs mentioned in this story.**

** I don't own the OC Echo Spectre created. Thanks for letting me use them, though Echo. :)**

** Warnings: Well, there'll be deaths in this story, so rated T it is. Oh, and OCs. There's OCs. If you don't enjoy reading things like that, I suggest you leave now.**

** Now that everything's taken care of, enjoy! :D**

**Ecliese's Story**

**Prologue: New Life**

The rain pelted the windows and the wind whistled in the tree branches outside the house on the cold night of October 13th, 1980. Despite the horrible weather, the people inside the mansion were about to be blessed with the gift of a new life.

**[{(…)}]**

"Father!" The call came from a little boy with black-brown hair and red eyes as he ran up the stairs of his home, called Riddle Manor.

"Father!" He called again as he ran up the steps.

After climbing up four more flights of stairs, the boy came to a stop outside of the door to his father's study. He knocked thrice and stood waiting. Then, a cold voice sounded softly through the door.

"Enter, my son." The door swung open of its own accord and the young boy stepped inside. The door swung shut behind him.

**[{(…)}]**

Tom Riddle sat with his hands clasped before him. His brow furrowed as he stared at the map spread out on his desk. This was a map of the entire country, stolen from the Ministry itself by one of his most faithful Death Eaters.

Red dots marked the places that the Ministry had found evidence of… what did they call it? Oh yes, a 'raid' done by his forces. Green dots marked the places that he had stayed, the safe houses that he had left just in time, before they could catch him.

It was quickly becoming tiresome, but he had to keep them moving. If the Ministry got their hands on them, his plans would be ruined.

Riddle Manor, the place he had built for them, couldn't stay undiscovered and safe forever. It was settled. He would move them once more soon.

"Father!"

Thuds and other loud noises echoed through the house as the flights of stairs to his study were climbed. He suppressed a sigh. Would that child ever learn?

"Father!"

He quickly folded the map and stowed it in the drawer at the front of his desk. He tapped it lightly with his wand, and a soft click sounded as it locked itself.

He stowed his wand in his robes and folded his hands again, when two knocks on his study door signaled that the one who had been climbing the stairs had reached their destination.

"Enter, my son." He said softly, and the door swung open. The boy who truly was his son walked in and the door swung shut.

**[{(…)}]**

"Corvus."

"Yes father?"

"I told you, did I not, to not disturb me unless the circumstances were of the utmost importance?"

"Yes, you did Father."

"Then, I trust that this is a most urgent matter, yes?"

"Yes, Father. It is."

The older wizard nodded. "Very well. What is this issue of such importance?"

Corvus took a deep breath. "Mother said to tell you…" He spoke the message in a language called 'Parseltongue'.

"_The child comes now, hurry."_

Tom Riddle stood, straightened his robes, cleared his throat in a rather nervous way, and turned to his son.

"Come, Corvus. Let us go and meet your younger sibling."

**[{(…)}]**

In a secret bedchamber beneath Riddle Manor, a witch lay upon green silk sheets. This witch had long black hair, but what was most unusual about her was her eyes. They were blue, yet they were hazel at the same time. They were mournful and gentle, and angry and fearful, all at once. Her name was Eclipse Luliana Salazari-Riddle.

The door to the room swung silently open, and Corvus and his father hurried through. It shut behind them, soundless as well, as if it could tell that this was a very special time, and was not to be disturbed by doors creaking and other such interrupting sounds.

The two males quickly crossed to the bed and knelt beside it. "Are you alright Mother?" Eclipse smiled.

"Of course, little one. Do not fret." She leant back and cupped her hands under the silken sheets. "You arrived just in time to meet our newest addition."

There, wrapped in a blanket of red silk, was a baby girl. She had black hair, but they could not tell what color her eyes were yet, for she was fast asleep.

Corvus' eyes were shining with excitement. "I have a baby sister!"

A soft chuckle from his mother sounded. "Would you like to hold her?"

He positively beamed. "Oh, yes please!"

He moved closer and took the girl in his arms. At that moment, she opened her eyes. Her very first memory would be of her mother, father, and her older brother looking down at her. Her eyes were red, the exact shade of her fathers.

"What shall you name her?" Corvus asked, staring down at his baby sister nestled warmly in his arms.

Eclipse's brow furrowed for a moment as she thought, and then she nodded to herself. "Her first name will be Ecliese."

The children's father raised a brow. "What kind of name is that?"

Eclipse suppressed the urge to retort at his comment. "It's a combination of my name, and my father's name."

The father shrugged. "Very well, but her middle name will be Marvolo."

Corvus looked up at his parents, and then back down at the baby in his arms. He smiled at her.

"Welcome to the world, Ecliese Marvolo Riddle. I'm your older brother, Corvus Benjamin Riddle."

The little girl blinked up at him, and he could have sworn that she gave the smallest of nods, as if indicating for him to continue, and so he did.

"And those two are your mother; Eclipse Luliana Salazari-Riddle, and your father; Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

**And that's the prologue. This is a completed story, and as soon as I get a review, I'll post the next chapter. ;)**

**Until chapter 1!**

**-Insanity**

**P.S. - NO, Voldemort doesn't care about any of his family, and I'm not (and never will be) implying that he does.**


	2. Chapter 1: Horrors and Aurors

** And here's the next chapter! :D**

** Thanks to the two of you who reviewed, and to those who faved/followed, I really appreciate it! I'm so glad you enjoy reading this, and there's more to come!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however, own my OCs.**

** Well, I just thought I'd say this, since I can't make this point clear enough. Voldemort doesn't care for any of his family. However, he, like any other bad guy, would need to continue his bloodline. So, he courted Eclipse, and she fell for him. Simple as.**

** Hope that's crystal clear, just in case. Enjoy chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Horrors and Aurors**

…One Year Later, On October 25th, 1981…

"Hurry! This way!" Eclipse called to her two children as she ran down the cobbled streets. Her husband had stayed behind with his Death Eaters to keep the Aurors at bay while they ran to the next safe house.

"Where's Father?"

"He'll be along soon, Ec. Come on." Corvus tried to pull the young girl along, but she jerked free.

"No! I want to help father! I want to help him protect you Corv, and you mother, and our new little sister!"

The color drained from Eclipse's face.

"_Now listen!" _She hissed. _"You must swear to me on your lives that you will never mention her to your father!"_

Corvus and Ecliese both nodded.

"_I swear,"_ They said together.

"_But why, Mother?"_ Corvus asked. Eclipse paused a moment before answering.

_"Little Lillie… Well, she's not like you."_

"_Do you mean we're special and she's not?"_ Corvus said, looking baffled.

_ "No, all children are special."_

The witch looked down at her third child in her arms, a little girl with milky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had christened her Lillie Phelereios Riddle, but she appeared to be just a witch, and nothing more. She could not speak Parseltongue, as her brother and sister could. That was what set her apart from her siblings.

_Oh no, they're perfect war machines. Monsters!_ A voice in her head hissed.

Her eyes narrowed. _No! My children are not monsters!_

"_All children are special. She just… isn't special in the way that you two are,"_ She said firmly. _Perfect killing machines._The voice hissed once more, and then was gone.

**[{(…)}]**

"Where's mother?"

"She'll be back soon, I'm sure," Corvus said, trying to sound reassuring for Ecliese's sake. His sister sighed and then sat down across from him. This safe house wasn't so bad. It was rather nice, actually, she decided.

Their mother was away, hiding Lillie. She had done her best to explain to her other two children that their younger sister was not as powerful as they were, though they were too young to fully understand it. If their father were to find out, he would most certainly kill the baby. That was why Eclipse was going to give Lille to another wizarding family, who would raise her away from the dangers of her father.

"_Do you think Lillie will be alright?"_

"_She'll be fine. The wizard family will take good care of her."_

"_You're sure of that as well, are you?"_

Corvus laughed. _"Yes, I'm sure."_

They laughed together for a moment, and then stopped when they heard the front door open and close. Corvus quickly pulled their invisibility cloak out.

"_Hurry!" _He hissed. _"Under here!"_

Ecliese got up and shot over to stand beside her brother, and he threw the cloak over them both.

**[{(…)}]**

At that moment, the children's father sat in a chair in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, too far away to protect them, should he need to. He would leave and go back to them soon, after those troublesome Aurors had been taken care of once and for all.

"My Lord!" One of his Death Eaters hurried to his side.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"All of the Aurors have been defeated, My Lord. The few that were left turned and fled unexpectedly."

Lord Voldemort turned to face his blond follower. "They left suddenly, you say? Unexpectedly turned and fled?"

"Yes, My Lord. If you wish to call it fleeing. We did not even have to chase them."

The Dark wizard leapt to his feet. Fire flashed in his eyes, causing the others in the room to cower.

"Fools! The only reason they would have left so suddenly is that they've discovered the safe house!"

Lucius' wife, Narcissa, spoke for the first time from her chair by the fire. A young boy with blond hair like his parents' was fast asleep in her arms. "My Lord?"

"Yes, Narcissa?" He hissed.

She bit her lip nervously. "What is so special about this safe house, My Lord?"

For a moment, it looked as though he would curse them, but then his eyes fell on the young wizard in her arms. They had a child, so there was the smallest chance that they would understand.

"The things that are the only way for me to ensure that my bloodline is continued and ensure my success are at the safe house."

They did not get it. But no matter, in some time they would understand. And to ensure that…

"Lucius, what do you call your son?"

"What? Oh. His name is Draco."

"Short for Draconius, I believe."

"Yes, My Lord." They were ignorant of what he had planned for the boy. Fools. But, no matter, no matter.

"If you and the rest of your family remain faithful to me, I shall reward you greatly."

They would be honored, he was sure. After all, betrothal was not uncommon among Pureblood families. In some cases, it might even be considered tradition.

Before any of them could respond, a silvery ball of light appeared in the middle of the room. A patronus. It glowed brightly and then formed the shape of an eagle.

If the Dark wizards face had not already been so pale, it would have drained of color. The patronus belonged to Eclipse.

The bird lifted its head and spoke in her voice.

"Come quickly to the safe house! The Aurors have discovered it! My children! Hurry!" It cried, and then it dissolved into nothingness.

"Gather every single Death Eater now!"

The Malfoys rushed from the room. For the first and last time in his life, the Dark wizard prayed. _Salazar, if it is fate that they should die, at least let __**one**__ of them live._

**And that's chapter 1! :D**

** And, just to clear up some things, Voldemort has some very important plans for his children. Plans that won't work so well if they're dead! And Eclipse's patronus is a bird of prey known as a Fish Eagle. If you want to see what it looks like, just google 'fish eagle', and click on the images.**

** Questions? Comments? I'll do my best to answer them for you!**

** Until chapter 2!**

** -**_**Insanity**_


	3. Chapter 2: Battle of Death

**And here's chapter 2! :)**

** It's a bit longer than the previous ones, for which I'm pleased.**

** Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! :D Your views are much appreciated! And now, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however, own my OCs.**

**Chapter 2: Battle of Death**

Inside the safe house, chaos reigned. The first of Lord Voldemort's forces had arrived to battle the Aurors. Now hexes and curses were flying left and right.

One curse hit its target, and the Auror went down. Another spell hit a Death Eater, and they fell as well. Still in the corner of the empty room, the two children stood, petrified by the sight of the battle before them.

Another Death Eater fell. And then two more. Ecliese turned pleading eyes on her older brother.

_"Please Corvus, we need to help them."_

_ "No. Mother said not to fight, and so we shall not."_

A mischievous glint came into the young witches eyes.

"_She said to not directly interfere. But, what if we called upon the statues like we've seen mother do? We wouldn't be the one's fighting. Can we, can we?"_

Corvus sighed. _"You always find the loophole, Ec."_

But he agreed. The two children, walking carefully under their invisibility cloak, slowly left the room and went across the hall into another. This room was green, but that wasn't why they were here. Everywhere, there were snakes. Little snake statues on the tables, snakes carved into chairs, snakes everywhere. There were others in the house, but this room had the most.

Ecliese slipped out from under the cloak, careful not to make a sound.

"Shall I do it, or do you want to Corv?" she whispered to her brother.

"You do it Ec."

She smiled. "Alright, here goes nothing."

She closed her eyes and began to chant under her breath in Parseltongue. Her voice rose slightly as she spoke that last part of the spell.

"_My brothers and sisters, we call upon you to help us. These enemies come and threaten our lives, so we call upon you to protect us. Do your duty and protect Salazar Slytherin's noble descendants!" _Then she raised both of her arms. _"Now, I command you! Wake!"_

And the snakes came alive. Cobras, and king snakes, and many other kinds, even a couple boa constrictors. It was quite impossible to count them all. They slid by, covering the floor. Ecliese collapsed backward, and Corvus caught her.

"Ec? Ec!" She opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Hi Corv." He sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Did it work?"

Screams and angry hisses could now be heard. Corvus smiled. "I'd say so."

He tilted his head. Judging by the sounds, there were only a few Aurors left.

"Come, lean on me. We'll go see mother."

And so the young witch leaned on her older brother and they walked as fast as they could down the hall.

The shimmering invisibility cloak had been stuffed into one of Ecliese's robe pockets by Corvus. It was because they did not have it on that a life would be lost that night.

The two were nearing the entrance hall, when they heard snaps and bangs. Then, a voice they knew rang out.

"Ecliese? Corvus?"

Their pace quickened, and Ecliese called out to her. "Mother!"

Corvus joined in. "Mother! It's alright, we're safe!"

A relieved sigh could be heard. "Thank the heavens you two are unharmed."

Abandoning walking, Corvus ran towards the sound of his mother's voice. Ecliese stumbled after him, not going as fast as her brother, as he was older, and because she was still quite tired from calling the snakes to life.

When she finally did reach the entrance hall, her brother was racing toward their mother's open arms.

"Mother!" He cried, and leapt into them.

Ecliese started toward her mother and her brother.

"Mother?" Her voice was quiet, and she was starting to feel faint. Her mother looked up and saw her. She smiled.

"My gem.

Ecliese tried to walk further, but she stumbled and fell to the ground. Her mother cried out and ran to her. She lifted her daughter into her arms and looked to Corvus.

"Why is she like this?"

Corvus did his best not to look guilty. "She called the snakes to life mother, not me."

"Why didn't you do it?! Why did you let her?!"

Ecliese stirred and opened her eyes. "Mother, it's alright. I'm fine now." Her mother shook her head, but smiled.

"You're not fine yet, but you will be. You need food and rest."

She stood and helped Ecliese to her feet. Before they could leave however, an Auror stepped from the shadows. Her wand was raised, and her voice rang out.

"Who-" she stopped and squinted at Eclipse. Then, her eyes widened and her voice was surprised. "Eclipse?"

Their mother spoke as well. "Isabelle?"

Ecliese peeked around Corvus.

"Mother? Will she hurt us?"

The Auror lowered her wand, and her eyes lit up as they came to rest on the children. She smiled, and for a moment she looked almost like their mother.

Eclipse turned to face them and shook her head.

"No, my stars. She won't harm you. She won't harm any of us."

Corvus still shielded his sister, and he asked the question that was on both of the young ones minds.

"Why?"

This time it was the Auror who spoke.

"I won't hurt any of you, your mother's right." She smiled again. "I won't hurt you because I am your mother's sister. I am your aunt."

**[{(…)}]**

"How have you been, all these years?"

"Life has been satisfactory. I'm happy. I have all I could ever want."

"Yes." Isabelle smiled. "I can tell they mean the world to you."

Their mother nodded. "Yes, more than anything."

She turned to her children. "Come here my stars. You can meet your Aunt for the first time."

Ecliese looked at her older brother, waiting to see what he would do. Then, he nodded and walked over to his Aunt. The woman kneeled and smiled at him.

"Hello brave one. What is your name?"

"Corvus."

"Ah. A good name." She smiled at him, and then looked over at Ecliese, who was still standing where Corvus had been.

"It's alright dear. She won't bite." Her mother reassured her.

Cautiously, Ecliese walked to her. Corvus moved aside so that his sister could stand directly in front of their Aunt, who smiled at the young girl.

"Hello little one." Ecliese lifted her head, and just then a ray of moonlight filtered through a hole on the ceiling. It fell across the child's face, including her eyes, which sparkled like a pair of rubies in the silver light. The Aurors' eyes widened and she stepped backward, horrified.

"W- What lovely eyes you have. Such a pretty shade of red."

Ecliese smiled widely.

"Thank you!" She cooed. "They're the exact shade of my fathers!"

**[{(…)}]**

Isabelle jerked her head upward to meet Eclipse's eyes. Her own were wide and horrified. Then her expression became angry and disgusted.

"So," she spat. "You didn't take my advice! I told you, I warned you of the evil I could see in his heart! I was the only one, the only person to see his red eyes, to see how cruel he truly was!"

Eclipse slapped her hands over her ears. "Stop! Stop! I will hear no such lies about my husband!"

"Husband?" Her sister said in surprise. Then, a light bulb might as well have appeared over her head, and her eyes widened so much that it would have been almost comical if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"But- But that means…" She turned to face her niece and nephew. "You… You are Lord Voldemort's Son and Daughter! Sister, how could you?!"

"No!" Tears welled in Eclipses eyes. "Their father may be full of darkness, but they are innocent and light."

"Not for long."

"Whatever do you mean?" Their mother smiled lovingly at them. "My children may be his, but as long as I am here to raise them, the prophecy shall not be fulfilled."

Isabelle's eyes narrowed. "How would you know that, Sister?" She said scornfully. "Was it not our best friend, Amelia Rowanscythe of Ravenclaw, who spoke the very prophecy to which I am referring?"

"You are still behind the times, Eclipse. Though one would hardly expect you to read the papers while on the run." she continued, ignoring her sisters' flinch. "Amelia married Thomas Trelawney, and became a Seer. Her rare skills hopefully allowed her to pass on the Sight to her daughter, Sybil. I hear the young woman plans on becoming a teacher at Hogwarts, our old school." Isabelle's eyes closed and she raised her wand.

"And now… what have you done, sister? They may look innocent, but they are war machines. Perfectly designed monsters, bred for combat and combat alone. If they do grow to have immense power, as the prophecy predicts, it may prove to be too much for them to control. The only way to prevent the prophecy is to… I'm so sorry, sister. They cannot be allowed to live."

She pointed her wand directly at the two children, who cowered in fear. "But I know that by ending their two lives, I will save countless others."

"No Isabelle!" Eclipse cried. "Sister, don't do it!"

"I have to. It's the only way to save the lives of many, perhaps even the entire wizarding world. If I don't do this, Eclipse, they could destroy it! Our entire world could be in danger! Everything we've worked so hard to achieve could be jeopardized, just from them being alive! That is why they cannot be allowed to live!"

She looked at their mother. "I'm so sorry, dear sister."

Then she raised her wand and shouted. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green bolt of lightning shot out of the wand and flew straight toward the children.

"No!"

The two closed their eyes, waiting for the spell to hit them.

But the hit never came. Instead, a shriek of rage echoed through the house. A dark shape flew from the shadows and the killing curse was uttered once more. This time, the bolt of green light hit Isabelle. She froze, a look of surprise and disbelief on her face.

Then, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Dead.

"Mother!"

But their mother was no longer with them. She wouldn't respond to their plaintive cries for her to get up and comfort them.

"Mother! It's alright, we're safe!"

"Mother! We're alright, get up!"

"Please, Mother!"

"Mother!" They wailed, laying on her body. Hot tears streamed down their faces, and soon their cries faded to silence. The black cloaked figure turned to face them.

"_Come, my children."_

Corvus helped Ecliese to her feet.

"Oh, it's you father."

"Where will you take us father?" Ecliese asked.

The dark wizard was in fact still thinking of a way to assure their safety and survival. Yes, he decided. It would be the perfect strategy. No one would ever expect him to hide his own children in the Muggle world. That is, if they ever knew he had children.

But he wouldn't hide them yet.

No, not until the time was right. He would need a distraction, and so there would be another raid; this time on a Ministry employee's home, to ensure that all attention was directed elsewhere.

That decided, Lord Voldemort took his children to a place they could hide for five days. It was then that the raid would occur, and he would hide them where no one would ever look until they were old enough to begin their education and training.

**:"( I'm sorry, I killed my own OCs mother! *bawl* What kind of person am I?!**

**Oh well, can't be helped. It's what happened to make her the way she is, so I'm not gonna change it.**

**As soon as I get another review, I'll update another chapter!**

**Until then,**

_**-Insanity**_


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden

** And here's the next chapter! :D**

** Thanks to those of you who reviewed, faved, and followed I really appreciate it! And, I believe that she's over a year old so far. I hope that clears everything up!**

** I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my (dwindling number of) OCs.**

** Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Hidden**

…**Two Days Later…**

"Hey!"

Corvus laughed at the younger child's playful protest as he ran quickly away. In his hand he clutched a round glistening sphere. It shimmered with all the colors of a rainbow, and was slightly transparent.

This sphere was a bubble that Narcissa Malfoy had conjured with her wand for her son; Draco, and Corvus to play with. One might call it a magic bubble, for it would not pop until the person who created it ordered it to.

The four were currently on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor. It was a surprisingly warm day, and a light breeze sang in the air. Thanks to the protective charms and other spells cast on the Manor, the Muggles (if there were any, however unlikely the odds of an event such as were) wouldn't be able to see them.

Narcissa was seated on a blanket with a basket full of flowers beside her. Ecliese sat in front of her, her long black hair glistening in the afternoon sun. Narcissa was braiding Ecliese's hair and weaving the flowers in it as she did.

Both boys laughter rang through the silence as they played keep away with the bubble. Draco launched himself through the air and knocked the bubble out of Corvus's hand and into the air. He caught it and was off running again.

Then he suddenly stopped to let Corvus catch up to him. The older boy followed Draco's gaze. It came to rest on his sister, who had no knowledge of the happenings, as her eyes were closed. The younger boy frowned slightly.

"Hey Corvus?"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't your sister come and play with us?"

Corvus frowned now as well. Then he shrugged to hide his concern.

"She's still upset I suppose."

"Why?"

"Umm…" Corvus kept his face blank. What would his father say? Oh, yes.

"She isn't as strong as she looks. Losing mother must have shaken her more than I thought. But, we- I mean, our family is strong. She'll pull through." There, he thought. I didn't give anything away. Not how worried I really am, and not how I'm wondering if she'll be alright.

Draco's face brightened.

"Hey! Maybe if we ask her to play, she will!"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Corvus! It might cheer her up, you never know!"

Corvus sighed, admitting defeat. "Well, you can try."

"Great!" Draco turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?! She's _that_ way!" Corvus pointed towards his sister.

"I know that, silly! I'll be right back!"

Corvus smacked his left hand over his face. "Why do I even bother…?" He muttered.

**[{(…)}]**

Draco ran around the side of the Manor. His heart beat with excitement. If he could wake Corvus's sister from her mournful daze, her very protective older brother might let him try to be her friend.

He stopped to catch his breath, his destination having been reached. The enormous flower garden. Flowers of every kind grew here, and one of them was bound to cheer her up. But which one? He looked around at the many blossoms.

Then, his gaze came to rest on a patch (one of many) of rosebushes. These bushes had roses of every color blooming on them. One of them would be perfect. He walked over and examined the roses. Unlike the ones Muggles grew, which only grew in certain colors, every color of rose grew here.

There were different shades of all the colors. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, whites, blacks, and purples, and mixes of all the colors. Then, he saw the perfect one. It wasn't the largest one, but it was the one he would give to her. Draco gently picked the rose and ran back to where Corvus was waiting.

The older boy looked up to see Draco running straight towards him.

"Hey, whoa!" He shouted, holding up his hands and bracing himself for the inevitable collision. But Draco skidded to a halt right in front of him, disaster averted.

"What?"

"Learn to use your brakes." Corvus grumbled.

"Oh. Yes, alright." Draco said happily, having no idea whatsoever what he was talking about.

"I'll go see if she'll play with us!" And the young boy walked over, careful to hide the flower behind his back.

**[{(…)}]**

"Hey, umm… Ecliese, isn't it?"

Ecliese blinked. Whose voice was that? She was sure it wasn't her mother, and so she wouldn't respond. Not until her mother called her. But the voice wouldn't cease its racket. She shook her head and blinked again.

"W-what? Who's there? Where are you?"

The voice came again. "Hey, Ecliese!" The voice giggled. "Can you hear me? Hello, I'm right in front of you! Look at me! Hello!" More giggling.

She blinked once more, and then her vision cleared. The black darkness was gone, and the light that replaced it was almost blinding.

"What? Who are you?"

A face filled her vision, and suddenly she could see again. She had nearly forgotten how it felt to see. Yet, it was beyond her why she had lost her sight. Oh. Yes, of course… Her mother. She squinted up at the face.

"Who are you?" The face, a boy's smiled.

"Silly, don't you remember me?" She frowned. The memory was very faint and fuzzy, but it was there.

"Oh… Yes. You're Draco, right?" The boy, Draco apparently, beamed.

"Great! Now, what do you call an-" He stopped and fell into another fit of giggles at the sight of her baffled expression. "Heh, I'm just messing with you."

She noticed he had one of his arms behind his back. "What are you hiding? You should know that you can't hide anything from me. I always know."

"Great." But he was rather uncomfortable. She had sounded do similar to… He couldn't remember quite who. Oh, he was being silly. His mind was just confused at seeing her speak for the first time

"Here, I've got something for you." Her eyebrows rose.

"What? Why would you do that?" He grinned.

"Well, I was hoping we could be friends."

"Friends?" Friends? She'd never had any friends. "I've never had a… friend before."

"Never?" She shook her head.

"Never." He beamed.

"It's fine, I don't mind!" She suppressed rolling her eyes. This boy is a bit too cheerful, she thought. But it might be 'good for me', as mother used to say. She lifted her head.

"Alright, I guess I could give it a shot." Again, the over-excited boy beamed.

"Great!"

Then, his smile faded and a light pink color dusted his cheeks. "And, um, well…" The pink darkened slightly.

"I brought this for you."

His hand came out from behind his back. Held in it was a single rose. Ecliese reached for it. "It's beautiful." She lifted it to her face and inhaled its lovely aroma. As soon as she had smelled it, warmth spread through her.

The pain in her chest that marked her damaged heart wavered, and then dissolved into a dull ache. This feeling was much more bearable, and even as she smiled for the first time since her mother had passed on, it faded to almost nothing.

And she understood. Her mother had loved her; she hadn't wanted to leave her. But things like this happened every day in the world, and there would be a day when she would see her mother again. Until then, she had the other members of her family, and she was sure that they wouldn't leave her ever. She would have them until the day she died.

Ecliese let Narcissa weave the rose into her braided hair, and then her laughter rang out along with the others as she ran and played, happy once more. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than for her and her brother to stay here with these people.

**And that's the next chapter!**

**Until chapter 4,**

_**-Insanity**_


	5. Chapter 4: Away the Memories

** And (finally!) here's chapter four! Sorry, I've just been so busy. I take a break from my computer time on weekends. Plus, I have to get ready for the retreat this weekend!**

** Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter!**

** At Echo Spectre: I know! I like to think that when he was little Draco was a sweet boy. And then his father turned him into a grade A jerk over the years. Poor Draco.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however, own my OCs.**

** Enjoy!**

** P.S. – If I get a review, I'll do my best to update this again before the weekend!**

**Chapter 4: Away the Memories**

One night and two days later (The night of October 29th), darkness had fallen. The grounds of Malfoy Manor were silent, save for the slight rustle of the pure white peacocks that lived there as they went about their business. Then a tall cloaked figure appeared on the front lawn with a small pop. The figure's cloak rustled slightly as the person wearing it made their way to the front door of Malfoy Manor.

Once it had reached the door, the figure raised a hand and swung the knocker shaped like a snake on the front. After a few moments, during which the peacocks ruffled their feathers, the door opened and a man with slivery-blond hair and cold grey eyes stood in the doorway. He spoke.

"Yes? Who goes there?"

A cold, cruel voice responded from beneath the hood of the cloak.

"Ah, Lucius. I have come for my children. I told you one day that I would return to hide them, and now I have."

Lucius' face paled. "Oh, yes. Of course, my Lord." He bowed slightly as the cloaked figure entered the manor. "They are asleep in the guest bedroom."

The two proceeded to descend several flights of stairs, where they came to stop in front of a thick wooden door. The cloaked figure removed its hood, revealing the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he was now known, Lord Voldemort. He spoke again.

"I shall hide them where no one would ever look, and no one but I shall know their whereabouts."

"Yes, my Lord."

The dark wizard turned to face his servant.

"Now, Lucius, remember: No one, not even you, must ever go searching for them. And you must not let your son know that they ever existed." He turned and began twirling his wand, removing the various defenses that had been placed around the two children's room. He continued to speak as he undid the spells and charms.

"I would simply wipe his memory, but I'm sure you can find another way to make him forget."

"Yes, of course my Lord." Lucius bowed a final time and left to speak with his wife about the matter.

Having finished removing the various barriers and defenses, Lord Voldemort opened the door and entered the room. The two children were fast asleep. He waved his wand, and their possessions packed themselves neatly in a small case at the foot of their bed. And, levitating the case and children, he left Malfoy Manor.

**[{(…)}]**

Draco yawned and rubbed his eyes. Then, he remembered… It was morning!

He leapt out of bed and dressed himself as quickly as he could. Today, he'd teach Ecliese how to play stun tag (freeze tag wizard style). He walked quickly down the stairs toward the dining room. Just then, he spotted a house elf dusting a cabinet in the hall and called out, immediately recognizing it as one of the few friends he had.

"Hi Dobby!"

The elf started and leapt into the air in surprise, before recognizing the young wizard.

"Oh! Master Draco." He bowed, causing Draco to blush slightly at the gesture.

"Um, Dobby. You don't have to call me 'master'. Just call me Draco." The elf shook his head, quivering.

"Dobby does not think he can do that, Young Master."

"Oh." Draco said, rather disappointed. Then he brightened. "Well, that's alright. Have you seen mother and father?"

"Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa?" The elf squeaked. "They is in the dining hall, young sir." Draco grinned.

"Thanks Dobby." He started toward the doorway to the dining hall, but then stopped.

"Dobby?" he called. "Are Corvus and Ecliese there too?"

The elf cocked his head, and then shook it.

"No, sir. Dobby has never heard those names before. Are you feeling alright, young sir?"

Draco frowned. Well, that was odd. Dobby seemed to think that his two friends didn't exist. He walked in and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Mother, father?" he asked.

Both of his parents looked up from their meals at him, but it was his mother who answered.

"Yes Draco? What is it?"

"I… We haven't had any visitors these past few days, have we?" His mother frowned.

"No dear, we haven't. Are you feeling alright?" Now this weird day was starting to freak him out.

"But… But I thought…" His mother shook her head.

"No visitors, dear. Are you quite sure you're feeling alright?"

Draco felt dizzy. So, the whole thing really had been a… a dream.

He wanted to cry. Why? Why did his mind have to conjure up such great friends for him to have, only to have them vanish as soon as he woke?

But he knew that crying wouldn't get anything to change. He looked back up and met his mother's eyes, his dream crushed. And it had been such a beautiful dream…

"Yes, I'm sure."

…***bursts into tears* I'm a terrible person! But, as you can imagine, this will make things during the Hogwarts years very interesting… *evil grin* Very interesting indeed.  
**

**That's all for this chapter folks!**

**Seeya in the next one!**

_-Insanity_


	6. Chapter 5: Letters

**Next chapter!**

** This is probably the last chapter I'm gonna post this week, just so you know. I'm leaving for the retreat at 4 in the afternoon tomorrow.**

** Thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

** At Echo Spectre: Well, the way I see it is; Draco was sweet when he was younger, but as the years went on, his father's influence over him became stronger. Over time, this turned him into the Draco we know in the books.**

** 'My father will hear about this!'**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OCs.**

** Guess where Voldemort hid his children? If it's not clear to you by the end of the chapter… I'll tell you.**

**Chapter 5: Letters**

…8 Years Later (1988)…

The wake up bell rang through the orphanage, along with the Matron's voice.

"Alright, up and at 'em kids! It's a new day!"

There were groans of different volumes from each of the many rooms, and then creaks and other noises as the children got themselves up and into their clothes for breakfast. The last room on the highest level, however, was silent. Its occupants were already up and dressed.

"Alright now, kids! Come eat!"

There were cheers and yells as the children raced down the many flights of stairs, pushing and shoving one another as each of them tried to be the first one to the sinks.

Back up in the room, a boy soon to be 11 turned to face his younger sister.

"Well Ec? Are you coming?" His sister, soon to be 8, shook her head.

"I'll be down in a minute, Cor- I mean, Trav. No need to wait for me."

The boy, Corvus, sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? When we're alone, you can call me by my real name, and I'll do the same for you."

The girl nodded absentmindedly, braiding her long black hair. Her eyes, changed from their original red color to hazel by a potion given to her by their father, were flecked with dark blue.

"Yes, but to them, you're Travis and I'm Emily," She reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I know." He turned and exited the room, calling out to her one last time before he left. "Just don't be too long!"

Once alone, Ecliese sighed and walked across the room to a small desk. She sat in the chair and opened a drawer at the front of the desk. Inside this drawer were her letters to her mother.

She knew it was silly to write letters to someone who was dead, but she had no one else to really talk to. If memory served her right, the top letter was the one she had written yesterday right before lights out had been called. She picked it up, opened it, and began to read.

Mother,

It has been so long since I last wrote to you. For that, I apologize. I suppose you could say I was busy. With each passing day, I feel less and less like… I don't know, myself. Just the other day, I was talking with Corvus about where our home was, and wondering if it's still standing, when I made some remark. Corvus looked at me in this strange way, and then said 'That doesn't sound like you.' Like me? What does that even mean, 'like me'? How can I be like me, when I can no longer remember who that is? I can't even remember what your name was, or our last name. I try to hold onto the memories, but they slip through my hands like smoke. And speaking of slipping, I have this awful feeling. Corvus seems to want to be around me less and less. Does… does this mean he no longer loves me? Oh, I know I shouldn't say such things! Of course he loves me! Forgive me, please forgive me! And I have this strange feeling that something terrible is going to happen soon. I just hope it's something exciting like the orphanage burning down, or a hailstorm or rainstorm. I love rain. I wish you well… Wherever you are.

Lots of love,

Your Daughter Ecliese

Ecliese closed the letter and stowed it away in the drawer once more. Then, she heard the Matron, Mrs. Dianne, calling her.

"Emily? We can't start without you!"

"Coming!" She called. Her shoes made light tapping sounds as she quickly descended the stairs to eat her breakfast.

**[{(…)}]**

"Children, this month's field trip will be to the small town near the beach."

There were some cheers, as the ocean there was home to many animals. There were also shells and other things, like dried kelp and the rare tooth from a sea animal. The children would go on 'hunts' for these various objects, and if they were lucky, they got to keep one of the things they found.

"When will we go matron?" Several children asked excitedly.

The matron looked around at their excited young faces and smiled kindly at them. She loved each of the children, which was why she had followed in the footsteps of her mother, Mrs. Cole, and become the matron of the orphanage. Her answer was met with much cheering from the young ones.

"We'll be going tomorrow!"

**[{(…)}]**

That night, Ecliese took out a pen and a new sheet of paper. She wrote another letter to her mother. Yes, she knew it was silly to write letters to someone who would never read them, but it helped her get through the dark, gloomy, depressing routine that was called life here at the orphanage.

Mother,

Today Mrs. Dianne, the matron here, announced our yearly trip to the seashore and the little village perched on the cliffs beside it will take place tomorrow. I must say, I'm not quite sure if I should be pleased or disappointed. I suppose I'm pleased. After all, the beach is truly quite a beautiful place. Speaking of beautiful, one of the assistants to the matron, Mrs. Jane, I believe we call her, told me only today that I have grown into a fine and beautiful young woman. She even joked about how some of the boys kept looking at me. I smiled and nodded, and forced myself to giggle. I have no time for boys, or males of any kind for that matter. With the exception of my brother, Corvus, of course. I feel rather proud that I know so much about this world now. And I am but a child of 8 years. I have been told several times that I am advanced for my age, but Corvus is just as advanced as I am, even more so because of his being almost three years older than me. I do hope that the trip will go well tomorrow. Lately the gang of bullies; Jacob, Tyler, and Gerald, have been picking on me and my brother. I told them to go kick themselves, but I don't think they knew I was insulting them. Corvus and I had a good laugh about it later. Well, the lights out bell just rang, so I have to go.

Ecliese

Ecliese neatly folded the letter, placed it in the drawer with the others, and climbed into bed.

_"…Night, Corv."_

_ "Night, Ecliese."_

**Now, just to clarify; Voldemort hid his kids at the orphanage where he was born.**

** I had this happen because no one would ever think to look for them there. If anyone ever found out they existed, that is.**

** See y'all in the next chapter!**

_-Insanity_


	7. Chapter 6: Tragedy

** And, here's another chapter!**

** I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. My life is really chaotic at the moment.**

** I've been so busy, I haven't had time to write the next chapter of 'Make a Wish'… *proceeds to flip out***

** (Two Minutes Later)**

** I'm fine now. Soooo… Be warned, for this chapter contains someone dying.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 6: Tragedy**

Once the children had woken up and eaten breakfast the next morning, they piled into the bus that would drive them to the beach and back.

Ecliese sat in the very back, staring out the window at the scenery flashing by. The city became a small town, which then became a barren plain with a few trees dotting the landscape, and then finally rugged cliffs with small villages clinging to the rock. And she could also tell who was behind her. She spoke without moving.

"Hello Tyler."

The bully started and frowned. "How'd you know I was here?"

She turned to face him, and eerie smile playing on her face. "I always know. You can't conceal anything from me. Nor can anyone else, for that matter. I always know."

Tyler frowned again. In truth, he was scared to death by this strange girl. She was worse than her brother in his opinion, and that was saying something. If he wasn't scared of what Gerald would do to him, he would've run screaming and shaking away from her as fast as his legs could carry him.

But Gerald had given him a job to do. He was to give the girl a couple bruises to remind her to keep her mouth shut the next time she was around them.

However, at that moment he felt something tugging on one of his shoelaces. A small brown mouse peered up at him. Now he really was going to run. He squeaked in terror.

The girl saw the mouse and she quickly scooped it up into her hands, stroking its fur.

"Oh, there you are Piccolo!" (A/N: Peek-oh-low. It means 'small' in French… I think.) The bully moved back to his comrades as fast as he could.

**[{(…)}]**

When at last they reached the small village, Ecliese jumped down from the bus. Piccolo was still nestled safely in her hands. She had found the little brown mouse here last year. He had had a cold and was chilled to the bone and terribly frightened. She had taken the little mouse back to the orphanage with her and healed him. Now, she would return him to his family.

Ecliese looked down at the small brown rodent in her hands. "Well, Piccolo? Are you ready to go home now?"

The mouse squeaked, but Ecliese heard "Yes! Oh, thank you so much! I can't wait to go home!"

Ever since Ecliese had turned 2, she had been able to understand the language of animals. Of course, she didn't know why, but she assumed that the gift had come from her parents.

She smiled at the small mammal. "Well then, let's go!"

**[{(…)}]**

She put Piccolo in a small satchel that Corvus had bought for her years ago, when she was 4, and began to climb the cliff. The wind became rather cold, and it howled and whistled loudly. When she reached the top, she collapsed, breathing heavily.

When she had caught her breath, she got up and walked to a small hole that was the entrance to Piccolo's burrow. She took the mouse out of her satchel and gently placed him on the ground. The small mouse rubbed against her shoe and then skittered down back into his home.

Ecliese turned and faced to sea. The wind blew her hair about, laughing in her ears. Her brother climbed up over the cliff, and then lay on his back, panting and out of breath.

"Whew! This place is higher than it looks!" he exclaimed. Ecliese laughed softly.

_"Maybe you should get out more, Corv."_ She teased.

_"Hey!"_ he protested. _"I get out enough! More than you!"_

They both chuckled. Corvus picked himself up and came to stand beside his sister.

_"I was thinking…"_ Ecliese began.

_"Yes?"_

_"Well, you know... About mother."_

Corvus nodded. _"Yes, I have been too."_

Ecliese clenched her hands into fists. Her entire body was trembling.

"_I want them back, Corv. Mother and father. I… I can't even remember their names. I don't want to forget them, but the memories… just keep slipping away…"_ Corvus took her hand.

"_We'll be alright, Ec. I'll take care of you, and when we're old enough, we'll go find them."_ His sister smiled, her face shining.

"_Promise?"_ Corvus smiled back at her.

"_I promise."_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Neither of the siblings turned to face the three bullies. They both spoke at the same time, sounding eerily calm.

"Hello Tyler. Hello Jacob. Hello Gerald."

Tyler leaned over to Gerald and whispered in his ear. "I really hate it when they do that."

Gerald shoved him away and glared at the two. "It seems your sister needs to be taught a lesson."

Tyler and Jacob grabbed Corvus's arms and held him back while Gerald advanced on Ecliese. As he raised his hand to hit her, the other two bullies yelped and he turned to face them.

Corvus stood there, his hands clenched into fists. Rage radiated from him, and the two bullies ran, screaming something about fire. Corvus took a step toward them.

"_Get away from her. Now," _he spat.

When Gerald did nothing, the air around him suddenly burst into flames. The remaining bully screamed in terror. But instead of running, he turned and pushed Ecliese toward the edge of the cliff.

"No! Ecliese!"

The bully made to push her once more, but Corvus shoved her out of the way. Gerald pushed him instead.

Time seemed to slow down. Ecliese saw Corvus falling as if in slow motion. He turned his head and met her eyes. She could have sworn he smiled and mouthed 'Goodbye.' Ecliese stood, frozen in terror, as the last member of her family that she could remember fell over the edge of the cliff.

Time returned to its normal speed.

"Cor- Travis!"

Ecliese ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over. Her brother's form lay broken and limp on the rocks below.

"No!" She screamed and climbed down as fast as she could. She didn't stop, even when she scraped one of her knees on the cliff side. Blood dripped from the cut as she stumbled toward him.

When she reached Corvus, she collapsed on top of him. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed into his chest.

"G-get up! No! Please! Please don't leave me!"

She begged him just as they had begged their mother to get up. And, just as their mother had, Corvus lay still, unmoving, as though he was choosing not to respond.

**[{(…)}]**

They held the funeral for Corvus three days later. No one said anything; the only one who had really known him was Ecliese. She sat up in their room, not eating or drinking. She didn't smile or laugh. She had the air of someone who had lost the will to live. And it was true; she no longer cared what happened to her.

Her sleep was plagued by memories and voices. She couldn't get it out of her head.

'_We'll be alright, Ec. I'll take care of you, and when we're older, we'll go find them.'_

'_Promise?'_

'_I promise.'_

She sat up and put her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"You promised! Y-you promised to stay with me!" she wept. "And now that you're gone, I-I feel so empty."

And she cried because she realized that now, she was all alone.

…**I've said this before, and I'm gonna say it again.**

**WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I?! HOW COULD I DO THAT TO HER?!**

**(Several Minutes Later)**

**I'm done freaking out. For now… *waggles fingers***

**Seeya in chapter seven!**


	8. Chapter 7: Changes

** And this is chapter 7!**

** Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat?!**

** I got a kitten! :D**

** He's about six weeks old; he's black with a white spot on his chest and golden eyes. His name's Pan. (I gave him the nickname Pancake, because when I first brought him home he laid flat on me.) *w* He's adorable; he's got the cutest face, and a great purr too!**

** Now, back to the story…**

**Thanks for the review!**

** At SirenCalled: Yes! I still can't believe I did that to poor Ecliese… ;( Thanks so much, I'm really happy you enjoy reading!**

** Which brings me to this crossroad.**

** You see, in a couple chapters Ecliese goes to Hogwarts. Do you want me to post the little sneak peeks I wrote about her years there, or would you prefer to wait and read the full fanfics as I post them?**

** Review or PM me and let me know please.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 7: Changes**

…3 Years Later (July 1991)…

The orphanage door was answered by a young girl. Her eyes widened as she took in Dumbledore's strange choice of color and clothing, but she apparently chose to ignore it and looked up at him.

"What's your business here, mister?" she asked, her voice strong, and yet a little uncertain. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, and replied.

"I have an appointment with Ms. Cole's daughter, Ms. Dianne. She is the matron here, is she not?"

The girl nodded, and called out.

"Ms. Dianne!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Afterward, she invited Dumbledore inside, and he greeted the matron after she came back to her office.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked after shaking his hand.

"One of the children that lives here, I believe her name is Emily, was enrolled in my school by her parents. That is, before she was orphaned. She has been given a place in the school because we believe she possesses certain qualities we are looking for in our pupils. I would be most grateful if you would allow me to meet her in person, and talk with her."

Ms. Dianne smiled. "Of course, I'm sure she'll be delighted."

As she led Dumbledore up the stairs, she told him a bit about the girl.

"I must admit to felling some confusion upon receiving your letter, Mr. Dumbledore. In all the ten years she's been here, Emily has never once had a visitor. Poor thing, the nasty incident three years ago when her brother was killed has made her so different. She never smiles, and when she laughs it's a cold, sad laugh, usually when someone asks her how she is. Her bright, happy look has been replaced by this mask of ice that just won't melt, and the closest she ever comes to smiling is the smirk or sneer that curls her face when she's mad." the matron sighed. "She's a good girl really, very bright. I do wish that there was something I could do to help her."

(A/N: This means Ecliese will be 11 next month, in October.)

When they reached the highest door, she rapped twice on its surface before opening it and allowing Dumbledore to enter.

"Emily, you have a visitor."

"How do you do, Ecliese?" Dumbledore said after the matron had left, closing the door behind her.

"You know my real name." It was not a question, but an acknowledgement that the girl delivered in a strong voice that showed no emotion, just like the rest of her.

"I do."

"Are you like me?"

Dumbledore looked questioningly at her. "And what do you mean by that?" He pressed on when she didn't answer. "You can do things, can't you Ecliese? Things that other children can't?"

Nothing could have prepared him for her answer.

"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make the weather change, and many other things. If I want."

A slightly tortured look came into the young girl's eyes, and her voice shook.

"I don't mean it. I don't want to hurt people. I want to be normal. Just a normal witch. Yes, I know what I am." her mask slipped back on, and her face once again became expressionless. Her voice followed suit.

"Yes, you are a witch." The Professor stood.

"I shall visit you again tomorrow Ecliese, there are some things Ms. Dianne and I need to discuss." Just before he could leave, the girl spoke.

"I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things. I can talk to all animals." She looked up. "Is that normal for someone like me?"

**[{(...)}]**

Several days later, Ecliese sat at the small desk once again. In her hands she held a letter she had written the day before, just as she had written the letters to her mother. It read:

My Dear Corvus,

Although it has been three years now since you passed from this life, a day does not go by without me missing you. I hope this letter finds you well, though I don't know if you'll ever read this. I miss you and mother both, terribly so. At times I can't help but wish that it had been me who fell over that cliff, not you Corvus. You would be able to bear this feeling better than I ever will. The Professor that I told you about in some of my previous letters, Professor Dumbledore, I believe, has been visiting frequently. He stays to discuss things with Mrs. Dianne for almost the entire day. When he leaves, he always bids me good day. There is a strange emotion I see briefly on his face whenever he does this. It might be pity. Well, I don't need pity, or anything else! Life here has become unbearable without you, my brother. People being polite and looking at me with pity on their faces and in their eyes. Well, I say enough! I hate them for pitying me! What do they take me for, some poor lonely weakling who needs their sympathy! Well, thank you, but no thank you! Please do forgive me for that. I've been feeling rather moody lately, and the fact that I can't share my thoughts or feelings with anyone has only worsened the feeling. And do forgive me if I don't make much sense. I don't seem to anymore.

Why? Why me? Why does everything happen to me? Why did you both have to leave me? I know you didn't choose to, but why? Why? Why does it burden me so? I can't stand the thought of going through the rest of my life without you, alone... Why? Why is my life falling apart? Food has lost all taste, and water is meaningless to me now. Why? Why must I be the one to be so unfortunate? Losing you and mother as well, it's almost as if the gods themselves hate me. Why? Is this truly how fate treats me? If they hate me so, why not just kill me? I would welcome it. Compared to this, dying will be painless. Why? Why does it haunt me? I can't get it out of my head. Why? Why was I the only one to survive? Why can't I just die and join you? I know now that there is only one way to stop the pain… Why? Why can't I forget you?

Your Loving Sister,

Ecliese

She folded it neatly and began to pack her things. A small garden snake lay coiled atop the bed that Corvus used to occupy before his untimely death.

"_Where are you going to go?" _it hissed.

"_I don't care! Away from here! Anywhere is better than this place!"_ Ecliese spat back. There was enough venom in her voice that she could have been considered a snake herself.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Ecliese quickly set the case with her things inside at the foot of her bed, and the snake slithered off the bed and into a dark corner where it would not be seen. Then, Ecliese sat on a chair looking out the window. She didn't bother to look; she already knew who it was.

"Come in."

Her door swung open, and Professor Dumbledore walked in. Before he could greet her, however, she spoke.

"Hello Professor. And to what do I owe this visit?" her voice was calm and devoid of any emotion, as was her face.

The Professor closed the door and spoke. "You remember, I presume, what I spoke of when I first came here?"

She answered him in the same dead voice. "You spoke of many things, but mostly of me attending Hogwarts."

"Ah, I see you found the name of our school. How?"

"I have my sources." Before he could continue, she spoke again. "I have decided to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Good. Very good."

Ecliese turned to face him. "Then, you have come to take me to get my school things, have you not?"

"I have." She nodded and turned back to facing the window.

"Then you will forgive me, please, when I ask you to allow me to go alone."

"Of course you may go alone." The Professor told her where to find it, and exactly how to get into Diagon Ally. Just as he turned to leave, she called out.

"Professor?" He turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"If I understand correctly, this is not a year round school. Therefore, I must return here for the summer. But must I? I really never wish to set foot in this place again. It holds too many… unpleasant memories."

The Professor nodded. "Yes, and I doubt it would be safe here. That is why I have come. To take you to a place where you shall be safe."

For the first time in two years, a smile crossed her face. It was so slight that one could barely tell it had been there, but it had.

"Thank you, Professor."

**And that's it for this chapter! Please review and tell me if I should post the sneak peeks!**

**It's creepy how alike I made her and young Tom Riddle. *shivers***

**If I were Prof. Dumbledore, I'd be like O.O**

**Until the next chapter!**

**-_Insanity_**


	9. Chapter 8: Off to Hogwarts

**And here's *dun dun dunnn face* the last chapter!**

** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!**

** At Siren Called: I don't want her to turn evil either! But I can't tell you whether she does or not… Sorry. Thank you for the compliment! :)**

** At Echo Spectre: *shrug* I supposed you might say that. But remember, little Voldy stole things from the other children, caused animals to 'do away' with themselves, tortured children, and didn't feel a single bit or remorse, while Ecliese didn't do any of that.**

** But, you can have your opinions, and I'll have mine. :D I LOVE my kitten. I'll send you pics! (As soon as I figure out HOW. XD)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own Echo Spectre's OC either. Thanks for letting my use them, Echo! :) I do however, believe that I own my OC. (Of which there are TWO left out of the original five… O.O)**

** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Off to Hogwarts**

Dumbledore took Ecliese to a small house that was somehow familiar, but she couldn't tell from where.

She had gone and gotten her things. Robes, potion supplies, her school books, parchment, quills, other school supplies, a cauldron, and many other things. The wand that had chosen her was thirteen inches and made of yew, with a phoenix feather core.

She had wanted to buy a broomstick, but in her opinion the fastest ones wouldn't come out until her third year (and, to her disappointment, 1st year students at Hogwarts weren't allowed broomsticks).

Her 'pet' was a black barn owl called Keera. The two would bicker and quarrel, with comical results, but they were actually good friends.

Now it was the first of September, and here Ecliese was, on the train known as the Hogwarts Express. She shifted slightly in her seat to gaze out the window at the passing scenery, when the compartment door opened and a girl with red hair and green eyes came in.

"May I join you? Everywhere else is full." The girl asked.

Ecliese thought for a moment.

"Sure. I was just waiting for someone to sit by me." The girl sat down in the seat across from Ecliese.

"What's your name? I'm Ecliese."

"Hi, I'm Melanie. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I don't know anything about magic, though."

"Are both of your parents a witch and a wizard?" Melanie asked.

"I don't really know," Ecliese admitted. "I never really knew them. I was raised in and orphanage."

"Me too. But my parents aren't dead. They just haven't found me yet." The girl said confidently. Ecliese envied her. You don't know how lucky you are, she thought. To have real parents…

"I'm sorry. I hope you find them someday," She sympathized.

"Thanks. So, you don't know what happened to your parents?" Melanie asked.

"Well, no. At least, not really. My mother's dead, and I don't know what happened to my father. But I had a brother. He was killed on a trip to the ocean. Dumbledore came to the orphanage around July and told me I was a witch," she told Melanie. "I always knew I was different, but I never knew there were other people like me. I don't know anything about magic."

"Well, do you know about Quidditch?" Melanie asked.

"Like I said, I don't know anything."

"Oh, Quidditch is the best game there is!" And Melanie was off. She explained all about the game; about the different balls and positions, and about the brooms and teams. By the time the train pulled into Hogsmade station, the two girls were in a deep discussion about whose strategy was better; the Tornadoes' or the Hollyhead Harpies'.

The two were some of the last into the castle, and once in, they both stared around in awe at the marvelous Great Hall. Then the Sorting began. Ecliese waited patiently with the others but only actually began to pay attention when they reached the M's.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, called.

"SLYTHERIN!" Cheers went up from the table with the green and silver.

"Martin, Melanie!"

"RAVENCLAW!" This time the cheers came from the table with the blue and grey.

She waited, until finally her name was called.

"Salazari, Ecliese!"

The hall quieted as she stepped up to be sorted. Salazari had been her mother's last name before she had married her father. It was the only thing she could recall about her parents. She felt all of the many eyes on her as the hat's rim slipped over her eyes. A small voice whispered in her ear.

"My, my, my, what have we here? Never have I seen a mind quite like yours. You have qualities from all the houses… Ahhh, yes. I shall put you where your predecessors were. Your ancestors…" And with that, the voice faded away. Then…

"SLYTHERIN!"

A great roar erupted from the Slytherin table, and many people shook her hand as she sat down. A boy with dark skin and black hair sat down across from her after he was sorted. He gave her a smile.

"Hello, I'm Blaise."

She returned the smile.

"Hi, I'm Ecliese."

He shook her hand.

"That's kind of an odd name, isn't it?"

Her response was involuntary. It fell from her lips before she could think it through.

"Maybe for a half-blood, but not for a Pureblood."

He grinned. "Ah, so you're a Pureblood too?"

"Yes."

**8D I'm so evil! Dumbledore took her to one of the old safe houses. You know; the one's they'd hide in when their mum was still alive?**

**Later on in the story, she moves… But to where I'm not saying. XD**

**And you fellow Potter-geeks will notice that Ecliese's wand is made of the same stuff that her father's wand is. *headdesk***

**And that's it for this story, folks!**

**Before I go:**

**Thanks to those of you who stuck with me on this!**

**Thanks to Echo, who I can't thank enough! Without you, none of this would have been possible!**

**Now I've got to write the first book with Ecliese and Melanie (and a couple other chars) in it.**

**It'll be called The Parseltongue Chronicles: Year 1.**

**I can't say exactly when it will be finished, it depends.**

**There'll be a list of the mentioned OCs after this.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all in TPC Year 1!**

**-Insanity**

* * *

_**OCs Mentioned**_

Eclipse Luliana Salazari-Riddle - Eclipse is the mother of Ecliese, Corvus, and Lillie Riddle.

Isabelle Salazari - Isabelle is Eclipse's sister, and the mother of Orchid and her adopted daughter, Lillie. ((A/N: You'll hear more about Orchid in the other stories.))

Corvus Benjamin Riddle - Corvus is Ecliese and Lillie's older brother. He is the eldest of the 3 Riddle siblings. Corvus has short black hair and red eyes like his father's.

Lillie Phelereios Riddle - Lillie is the youngest of the 3 Riddle siblings. She has medium-length light brown hair and royal blue eyes.

Ecliese Marvolo Riddle - Ecliese is my (InsanityDeductions221B)'s OC. She has long black hair and red eyes like her father's. They are changed to hazel flecked with blue by a potion her father gives her when he hides her and Corvus. Ecliese is the middle child of the 3 Riddle siblings; she's Lillie's older sister, and Corvus' younger sister.

Melanie Jean Weasley/Martin - Melanie is my good friend (Echo Spectre)'s OC. She has green eyes and is a redhead like her relatives.

Alaska - Alaska is a female snowy owl that belongs to Melanie. ((A/N: She's not mentioned, but I'm putting her in here anyway,))

Keera - Keera is a black female barn owl with deep blue eyes. She is Ecliese's.


End file.
